


The Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: The Steps We Take [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Hand Jobs, Incest, Inexperienced!Naruto, Kinda confused sexuality, Lemon, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, POV Third Person, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Some Fluff, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is only looking out for his step brother. NaruSasu. Smut. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

_Naruto could’ve sworn he was straight. Heterosexual. A lover of the female genitalia. So, for the life of him, he couldn’t understand exactly how he got into this current situation. Sasuke’s mouth on his wasn’t making his brain any clearer, either._

“Naruto, for fuck’s sake-clean your side of the room.” Sasuke twitched his eyebrow in annoyance as he straightened himself, nearly tripping over a pile of clothes.

“Nng, Sasuke you say the same thing everyday!” The slightly younger boy whined, sitting up on his bed and glaring at his step brother in annoyance.

“That’s because you never listen!”

“Well maybe if you weren’t sucha dick ‘bout it!”

“Better me than _Iruka._ ”

That shut Naruto up, because yes, he had to agree. At least Sasuke didn’t threaten the blond’s ramen rations. Naruto shivered at the thought. The bed across from his groaned as Sasuke fell upon it, releasing a quiet sigh as he closed his eyes.

“Tired?” Naruto asked quietly, feet hitting the floor as he began to tidy. Sasuke nodded but felt stupid as Naruto was most likely not looking at him.

“Hn.” he said instead, because more words than that was unnecessary. Naruto looked away from the raven, throwing away a few ramen cups as his face scrunched in slight worry.

“We’re only 16. I don’t think it’s normal for you to be this tired everyday, y’know?”

“Yeah, well, _I for one_ , actually try in school. Idiot.”

Naruto sputtered with both embarrassment and anger. “I do try, you bastard! I just have fun while doing it!”

Sasuke peeked his eyes open, wanting to see the blond all flushed up and ready to fight. Instead, he saw something much more interesting.

“Hm, what’s _that_ , Naruto?” Sasuke teased, loving the way the sensitive boy instantly went red from his face to his neck. Naruto turned around so quickly that the raven almost laughed, throwing the magazine underneath his bed.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his face that had the other boy clenching his fists.

“I wouldn’t expect you to know what a porno mag looks like, _Sasuke_ ,” Naruto sneered halfheartedly, “considering you’ll have nothing to do with the opposite gender.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto turned his back on him, kicking another dirty magazine under his bed and bending down to shove more dirty clothes into their hamper.

“At least I could get some if I wanted it. Tell me Naruto, have you ever kissed a girl?” Sasuke noted the way the other boy’s movements faltered, and a sadistic grin curved onto his mouth. The pale boy sat up, his heart quickening as his eyes ran over his half-brother.

It was wrong, oh so wrong, but this was the conversation Sasuke had been waiting for.

“S-shut up, you asshole! It’s not like you have, either!” A tan finger pointed towards the raven as Naruto stomped his way over to the blue covered bed.

“Have I?” Sasuke edged on, leaning back onto his hands as his legs dangled off of his mattress. Naruto stared up at him, dumbfounded at this revelation.

“ _Have_ you?! With who? How many? When? Why??” he couldn’t stop the questions from coming. What girl could be able to catch Sasuke’s attention enough for him to kiss them?

“Hn, just one more thing I’m better than you at, right?”

“No! I-”

“You should practice. Unless you wanna gross the girl out. I mean, it’ll already be an accomplishment just getting a girl but keeping her will be your biggest problem.” Sasuke lazily rolled his head to the side, watching Naruto’s face in the silence that had fallen between them. He was always so easy to read, like an open book waiting for checkout.

“...Do you want to practice with me?” the raven asked lowly, confidently, not to be disappointed if the blond were to say no. Because Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn’t say no; his thoughts were all in his eyes.

Naruto gave a sigh of what Sasuke assumed to be defeat, breaking eye contact and pretending to consider the idea. Pretending, because Naruto had already made up his mind, long before Sasuke had asked.

“Fine! But this definitely doesn’t count as my first kiss!”

“Of course not.” Sasuke humored him, waving his hand in a signal for Naruto to come closer. Soon, the blond was standing in between his step brother’s legs, tan hands on sweatpant covered thighs. For some reason, his heart began to race, and he couldn’t stop his breathing from becoming shallower by the second.

“Don’t look so scared.” Sasuke chuckled, his hands on either side of Naruto’s jaw as he slowly leaned down, his head cocked to the right. He licked his lips before closing his eyes and removing the distance between them.

Naruto was still for a few seconds, entranced by the look of both concentration and pleasure on Sasuke’s face. He closed his eyes like his brother had done, his tan hands unconsciously moving up Sasuke’s thighs. The raven’s grip on Naruto’s face tightened, his tongue darting out to rub against the other’s lips.

The blond’s breath hitched, and when Naruto didn’t open up his mouth, Sasuke pried it open instead. Naruto’s mouth was so _warm_ , and Sasuke’s tongue was _so_ foreignly sweet, the two couldn’t help but moan into each other's mouths. Neither stopped to make fun of eachother though, as they were too lost in the sensations the other was giving them.

Naruto could feel himself getting hard. He mentally chastised himself, worried what Sasuke would think. What guy gets hard from just making out? And to make it worse, it’s with his step brother. Naruto had a feeling he was really going to regret this.

Sasuke pulled away, gently biting the blond’s bottom lip in the process. “...Idiot,” he panted, moving his hands to the back of Naruto’s head, “use your tongue, too.” And just like that, they were kissing again. The only sounds that filled the room were the slippery smacking of their lips, and the pants of breaths they inhaled each time they separated.

Naruto timidly glided his tongue past Sasuke’s already parted lips, humming in satisfaction as he realized it wasn’t _just_ his tongue that tasted good. The raven’s lips closed around the intruding tongue, sucking on it in a way that had Naruto rubbing his hand against his clothed erection.

But he wanted _more_. The bed creaked slightly as Naruto leaned further into Sasuke, forcing the latter boy to lean back, lest his own growing erection be found out. The blond broke the kiss as he panted onto Sasuke’s red, spit covered lips. He planted his arms on either side of the pale boy, moving slowly as he crawled his way completely onto the others bed. Sasuke scooted back until he was lying down, head against his pillow and Naruto between his bent, open legs.

They simply stared into each other’s eyes, heavy breaths the only noise in the room. Those sinfully innocent tan hands wandered from the bed, to Sasuke’s hips, and then to his sides; where they playfully lifted the black shirt to reveal a taut, pale stomach.

Naruto watched his hands as they groped and held the skin he had seen so many times but never touched.

“Naruto.” Sasuke told himself that this was a demand, not a plea. Those bright blue eyes shot up at the whimper of his name, his erection pulsing from the shivers it sent tingling down his body. He smirked cockily, bending down until his lips were almost touching the other’s. His eyes flickered from Sasuke’s lips, up to his endless pools of black for eyes. They held so much more emotion than usual, and Naruto felt his heart swell at the thought that it was _him_ who did this to Sasuke.

“...Yes?”

“Fuck you.” Sasuke growled, not liking the fact that the inexperienced blond was dominating him so easily.

“I give my consent.” Naruto purred, his lips crashing harshly onto Sasuke’s as the latter boy’s hands forced the blond down. Their teeth clicked together but neither minded, as both were preoccupied with their tongues fighting for dominance.

Naruto didn’t know where those words, or his suddenly rising confidence had come from but he was seriously starting to doubt his sexuality. Especially now that one of his hands was teasingly pulling on the waistband of Sasuke’s sweatpants while the other palmed his full-on erection.

The raven moaned, arching his back and breaking the kiss. His hips lifted from the bed as he pressed himself further into Naruto’s blissful touch. The blond let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Fuck, Sasuke.” He seemed to groan, “I think you’re turning me gay.”

Sasuke dropped his hips, opening his eyes and locking them with blue ones. He let out a breathless laugh, “I have that effect on people.” Naruto smiled tenderly, his eyebrows furrowing at the thought of Sasuke doing this with someone other than him.

“This isn’t normal.” he realized, yet he had known this all along. From the moment he met Sasuke for the first time, he knew their dynamic was anything _but_ normal. “My feelings for you…” Naruto seemed to choke on his words; looking away from the glazed, yet widened ebony eyes, he instead focused his attention to his own roaming hands. “...they aren’t normal.”

Sasuke’s chest heaved up and down, Naruto’s hands burning a delicious path of pleasure everywhere they touched. The raven’s own hands rubbed up and down the toned, tan arms, and sensually across Naruto’s shirt covered back. “F-fuck normal.”

Sasuke’s warm fingers dipped underneath the bottom of the blond’s hideous orange shirt, lifting it over his flaxen colored hair. The raven quickly made work of removing his own shirt, tossing them both to the ground. He kept his head lifted, bating the other boy into a kiss. Naruto shifted his body so that he was straddling his step brother, quickly grinding their covered hips together.

The pair moaned throatily, Naruto’s nails digging into the skin of Sasuke’s hips as he forced them even closer together.

“Ahh...Naruto, shit.” Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, his head tilting backwards from pleasure. He raised his body up using his elbows, rolling his hips erotically into the blond’s. A soft gasp came from Naruto, only pushing the two closer to completion.

Sasuke ran his skillful fingers over Naruto’s nipples, forcing the blond to bite his lip, lest he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. His electric blue eyes scrunched in satisfaction, his tan hands moving to the nape of the raven’s neck. In one skillful pull, Sasuke was sitting up, his pale arms supporting him by wrapping themselves around Naruto’s neck.

The blond thrust his hips animalistically into Sasuke’s, all while unforgivingly attacking his neck. Naruto bathed in the musk that seemed to radiate from Sasuke, lapping and biting and sucking on his soon to be reddish-purple skin. The Uchiha let out an unashamed moan, rocking his hips in time with Naruto’s.

“So good, Sasuke…” He cooed, his warm breath making the pale boy shudder under him. “I’m ah-already close…”

“Harder. Ahh, _harder_.” Sasuke forced their chests together, relishing in the way their hardened nipples brushed together.

It was slightly embarrassing for both of them. They had yet to remove any clothing from their lower halves, and yet they were bound to come any minute now. Sasuke thrust as best he could in his new position, resting his head on Naruto’s bare shoulder as he panted out words of encouragement.

Sasuke’s tongue licked the hot flesh beneath him, wishing nothing more than that it was Naruto’s cock instead of his neck. This would have to do for now, though. Sasuke groaned and hissed as the blond’s hand reached between their sweating bodies, pulling down the raven’s already low-hanging sweat pants just enough to release his pulsing red dick. The breath seemed to be knocked from Sasuke’s body as Naruto’s firm, calloused hand squeezed around his shaft, tugging upwards as his thumb rubbed against the precum dripping from the head.

Sasuke bit down on Naruto’s shoulder, smouldering his cry of completion. His whole body was wracked with pleasure as his hot seed cascaded down the tan hand still wrapped around his length, milking out his orgasm for all it was worth.

One look at Sasuke so completely overcome with lust had Naruto cumming without even touching his actual skin. “Fuck, Sasuke….ah, shit...” He could still feel the raven’s teeth as they sunk into his shoulder’s skin, only adding to the pleasure as he trembled from orgasm. Naruto's cum pooled in his tight boxer briefs, making a hot, sticky mess that only served to arouse him further. Sasuke tossed his head back, his body falling from Naruto’s now weak and twitching arms.

It was after a few seconds of content silence that Sasuke spoke. “Are you sure you’ve never done anything like this before?” he panted lowly, still high from after-orgasm and lidded eyes smoldering with continued lust.

Naruto closed his eyes and grinned, falling ungracefully on top of the raven’s stomach which still had some remains of cum splattered about. Sasuke watched him warily, the boy’s sultry, arctic-blue eyes meeting directly with his. Without thinking, Naruto lapped at Sasuke’s panting chest, drops of cum and sweat collecting on his burning tongue.

“I’m a fast learner, _Sasuke_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sasuke basically begged like a little bitch smh no uchiha pride
> 
> there will be more of these step-brother one shots to come, all will be found in this series (The Steps We Take). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
